The Wolf Rider
by Frost Fenrir
Summary: An ancient legend rises to confront an ancient foe and only one will survive. Artemis is forced to travel with a quest to capture the traitorous Aphrodite who wishes to start a second Trojan War. However, with the world hanging in the balance the Greeks are not the only pantheon with something to lose.
1. The Legend

Chapter 1: The Legend

Chiron listen as the campers around the campfire told ghost stories. He had heard them all before; however, there was one story only he knew. The story of a boy who was blessed by a bound god from another pantheon and how he learned to survive after everyone he knew turned on him for a gift he had not asked for.

"Chiron, do you know any other stories these are all getting old?" Annabeth asked.

"Only one child, though it occurred long before you were born." Chiron replied tiredly.

"Please tell us Chiron." Annabeth begged and in the face of all the pleading looks from campers he broke.

"Alright, but you must go straight to bed afterwards." Chiron relented. They all nodded furiously, and so he told a tale that he had no way of knowing would be relevant in the near future.

Percy sneezed, he knew that somewhere someone was talking about him not that he cared. He had been forsaken by everyone over something he had little choice over. He looked over at the huge wolf next to him, Fenrir the Norse God of Wolves and Winter. Many thought he was still bound by Gleipnir but that was not true, as if that magic silk ribbon could have held him long anyway. He had traveled the world with Fenrir and seen all the different pantheons.

One day, Fenrir had said, they would be needed to prevent they destruction of the world. So, Percy had trained, first alone then he trained riding Fenrir in full armor. Any who lived called him the wolf rider; however, none of them lived long. Suddenly Fenrir shot awake and stared into the shadows before relaxing.

"What might I do for you Uncle?" Percy inquired with completely no sarcasm. Hades was the only one who had given him shelter and they grew close and kept in close contact over the years.

"I am sorry to ask this of you, but, please save my children. Both the Hunt and a trio of campers head towards them and I fear what Zeus might do to them." Hades pleaded.

"Fear not Uncle I shall watch over them, it is time to reintroduce myself to the Greek Pantheon." Percy replied smiling wolfishly. Hades smiled as well and Fenrir let loose a loud howl into the night sky.


	2. A Necessary Evil

Chapter 2: A Necessary Evil

Artemis ran through the forest followed by her hunters, the howl that echoed across the world last night bothered her, she had no idea what might have voiced it. Though now she hurried towards Westover Hall, the home of two demigods believed to be Hades children. She was to bring them to her father to decide their fate. As she approached a clearing she saw the children and two of the questers being held captive by the third quester and a Manticore.

"Please Luke don't do this." The blond quester pleaded to the traitor.

"Please understand Annabeth, if you and Thalia join me we can have our revenge against the gods." Luke reasoned. Artemis and the hunters drew back their bows.

"Target the Manticore-" Artemis whispered before a huge wolf bounded out of the forest and chomped down on the Manticore dissolving it instantly. Only when the rider slip off the wolf's back and picked up Luke by his neck did she realize that the wolf was being ridden. She watched as the rider whispered something to Luke and threw him off the cliff. The wolf had then separated the Hades children and curled around them protectively.

"Surrender yourself." Artemis spoke as she stepped clear of the trees. While the campers bowed the rider merely stepped closer to her and held out a pen to her.

"Return this to your lieutenant." He said and under the cowl of his cloak she saw his sea-green eyes and her heart skipped a beat. There were two reasons for this; they were enchanting and for the first time the maiden goddess felt love, and two, only one person had eyes like that and something to give to her lieutenant. As the pen entered her hand it expanded into a three-foot bronze sword.

"My Lady is that-" Zoe started.

"Yes, we need to bring him back to Olympus." Artemis informed her and handed her magic sword back. But has she looked up the rider was gone, as were the wolf and children.

"I will call a ride for you all to go to Camp Half-Blood." Artemis said sighing, even after all this time he was still as rebellious and kind-hearted as always. A blush touched her cheeks before she shook it off and stormed away to call her brother.

Hades, Ares, Poseidon, Hermes, Demeter, Athena, Hestia, and Hephaestus all sat in a make-shift council in the Underworld. The doors to the council opened to reveal a cloaked rider walking beside a huge wolf upon whose back were two unconscious children. Smiling Hades flashed them to a spare room in the palace.

"Thank you all for gathering here, though you may not remember me I wish to inform you all of a great danger that looms over us all." Percy called to the gods.

"Why call only us?" Athena questioned.

"Zeus would reject my solution before even seeing the necessity of it. I had wished to call Artemis as well but I needed her to call the meeting on Olympus that should take place shortly and that me and my Uncle Hades and Hestia shall crash." Percy explained.

"Who are you really?" Poseidon asked.

"Why, I am your son Percy." Percy replied throwing back his hood and proceeding to explain his plan.


	3. Council Crashers

Chapter 3: Council Crashers

Artemis had just arrived in the council room after settling her hunters at camp. She was surprised to see half the gods already seated and not one was insulting or arguing with another. Her mind did not linger long on this quandary as it was busy trying to figure out how and why the Son of the Sea returned. As Artemis sat in her throne she blew her hunting horn, summoning the remaining gods for a meeting. After everyone had flashed in and got settled Zeus began.

"Daughter, why have you called this meeting?" Zeus questioned.

"Because on my way to retrieve the children of Hades-" Artemis began.

"Where are they by the way?" Zeus demanded.

"As I was saying a hooded figure riding a huge wolf killed the traitor Luke and a Manticore that were holding the other two questers hostage as well as the children." Artemis explained.

"What evidence do you have that my son is a traitor?" Hermes demanded.

"Ask the other two questers or my hunters if you must, however, the rider then approached me and returned my lieutenant's sword Anaklusmos, before disappearing along with the children and wolves." Artemis finished. Now Artemis was suspicious as to why Hermes had let her finish but instead tried, and failed, to look devastated.

"Is that all daughter?" Zeus questioned.

"No, I know the identity of the cloaked rider. It is none other than the exiled demigod Perseus Jackson." Artemis replied. Now she was paranoid, while half the council had flinched, as they should have, the gods who had been there early nearly smirked as if part of some private joke.

Just then the doors to the council room blew open. Zeus acted on instinct and fear, all the other gods swore they smelled pee, and threw his master bolt. Fenrir leaped out of the dust cloud and bite down on the master bolt shattering it. As the dust cleared Percy, Hades and Hestia stood in the opening with Percy taking point. Artemis noticed those who were here early had not even blinked when the doors blew open or when the master bolt was shattered.

"Evening, gods and goddesses, before I get to the point of my visit we should take care of one thing. Hephaestus would you be so kind as to fix the master bolt?" Percy started with a smirk as Fenrir curled around him. When the meeting reconvened Hestia was tending the fire, Hades had summoned a throne, and Percy was taking a nap while leaning against Fenrir. As Hephaestus rejoined us Percy awoke and stretched.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, I have come to warn the council of a great threat. I also have a plan, though it is reckless and stupid. Finally, as Artemis has noticed I have already informed half the council and they have agreed to vote in my favor." Percy explained sleepily before falling back onto Fenrir asleep before he hit the wolf.

"As Perseus explained half the council has agreed so we must win over one last vote." Athena stated obviously taking over Percy's argument

"Who has already been informed of his plan as well as the problem?" Artemis inquired. All the gods who were here early raised their hands plus Hades and Hestia.

"Also he said one of the gods he had not called was a traitor and keeping the enemy informed." Ares grunted. Suddenly Aphrodite rushed at the sleeping form of Percy, dagger poised to strike. But Percy was faster, awake in a second all sleep gone from his body as he drew an ice-like dagger the size of his forearm. He slashed through the dagger and her arm just below the elbow. Then before he could strike again Aphrodite was engulfed in a sphere of nothingness and taken away along with a sphere.

"Just who is our enemy?" Zeus asked in fear of the power display of their enemy.

"Chaos; now I believe we should convene for today, we'll discuss my plan tomorrow." Percy said before turning on his heel and leaving, followed closely by Fenrir.

"If anyone would like to speak to Perseus before tomorrow he is staying in my palace." Hestia informed the council while winking at Artemis. Artemis merely scowled and stormed off.


End file.
